interesting
by Jordan da vampire
Summary: how do shinigami become shinigami? are they made, chosen by how they previously lived? varry short story of when ryuk was human


SoooooJ my first fic. Just got back from a funeral and watched death note and got inspired.

This is set when or if Ryuk was human. Vary vary short, I warned yea.

Declaration: I wish I owned Death Note but naaJ

Ryuk had never been so bored in his whole life.

He was walking back from school and he had nothing else to do with his day. Ryuk hated boredom. He despised it. It was horrible to have nothing to do but sit around eat an apple -or 2- and think about your life.

He had no one to call, or a place to go where he might `happen` to meet someone. Ryuk was never the one to make many friends. He thought the only good thing other people were put on this world was to entertain him at times of boredom like today.

So instead of going straight home to an empty house he went for a walk. Not knowing where he was walking or even what was in his general direction. It was maybe an hour after he embarked on his journey when he reached a market he didn't know was in town.

He backed into an ally between the buildings the small shops blocked, and watched. He watched nothing in particular, just the way people acted. Acted in front of each other or when they thought no one was looking. When they saw a pretty girl walk by, slouching a lilted bit more and walking slower putting a cool look on their face like they didn't care about the world.

He was watching a mother looking a hand knitted bags in a booth next to his little dark ally, when her young daughter started to walk away. The mother didn't notice anything as her small child walked to the shop on the other side of the alleyway.

The girl picked up a small doll in a box of children's toys behind the table while the clerk of the booth was trying to sell one of his expensive hand mad glass ornaments. The girl suddenly turned as Ryuk stood up. It was getting late and he was growing bored.

The girl squinted at Ryuk trying to get a good look at his form ducked into the shadows. She slowly walked up to him and had to tilt her head back to look him in the face.

"Hello" She said. She had a small voice just like she looked.

"Hiya" replayed Ryuk.

The girl just stared. And stared. And stared. And 'WHY WON'T SHE STOP STARING' Ryuk thought. Children were usually scared and ran to their mothers when they saw him, what with his height for his age and the way he dressed. He was 6'2 and always wore black cloths. Today he was wherein tight leather pants, a flashy belt, jacket with a fuzzy hood, his favorite black Dr. Martens and his long earring with a flashy silver heart on one side and a black stud on the other.

Ryuk got a little nervous when people looked right at him – or outright stared at him like thus girl was doing. He looked around and saw that her mom was still not paying any attention, and looked back at the child.

"You should go back with your mom" he said simply.

"Why are you over here in the dark?"

Ryuk frowned. "I don't like to be seen."

"Then why do you where so much cloths?"

"Wadda you mean?"

"Uuhh, I mean why are your cloths so pretty?"

"Haaayyye, my cloths aren't pretty!" Ryuk spat.

"Yes it is," she smiled up at Ryuk, "you have pretty earrings and makeup!"

Ryuk never thought he would ever want to hit a child.

"Just go back with your mom!" He shooed her away. She bounced back to her mother who was finely looking around for her missing daughter. The girl waved to Ryuk as she walked off, her little blond curls bouncing around her small head. She had white dress whit leggings, sneakers sweater and a scarf on.

Ryuk never thought much of kids. They were just smaller dumber humans. They weren't interesting like other people could be, under developed as they were.

Ryuk could still see the girl with her mom walking to the edge of the block across the street where the market ended and cars were allowed to drive. With his height and his viewpoint he could still see the little head with bouncy curls.

Suddenly a car swerved around the corner and in the process of trying to brake its tail wiped around and hit the child who's mother backed away in time and crashed in to her small frame, flinging her a couple of yards away.

You could hear screams and gasps throughout the crowd of people as they ran to the scene.

Ryuk heard nothing though. He stared at the girl's lifeless body. Just watched and thought. Like he's always done.

…He wasn't sad. It's not like he had the right to be or even should. He just met the girl and didn't even know her name, actually he pissed him off the moments before her death. But he still felt that he should at least…FEEL something. He was human after all. He should feel something for seeing a little girl die in front of his eyes.

But he just didn't. Actually he felt that it was kind of… intrusting. That was the right word for it.

Intrusting.


End file.
